La Belle
|} La Belle (Ivrit: לה-בל) ist eine junge Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Ramat Gan nahe Tel Aviv in Israel. La Belle wurde am 11.03.2006 im Safaripark Ramat Gan geboren. Sie ist der zweite Nachwuchs ihrer Mutter La Petite, die nach Stationen in verschiedenen europäischen Zoos seit Anfang 2001 in Ramat Gan lebt. Der Zoo nahm sie auf, weil er sie nach einem tödlichen Unfall mit einem Pfleger im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in eine No-Contact-Haltung, also ohne Pflegerkontakt, aufnehmen konnte. Ihren ersten Nachwuchs, eine Tochter, die sie in Ramat Gan im Februar 2002 gebar, tötete sie am Tag der Geburt. Als La Belle zur Welt kam, wurde ihre Mutter getrennt von der Gruppe Asiatischer Elefanten gehalten, da es zu Konflikten zwischen ihr und den anderen Kühen gekommen war und sie auch einige Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Erst nach der Geburt von La Belle konnte sie langsam wieder in die Gruppe integriert werden, zumal mit der Abgabe von Wered, einer Tochter der langjährigen Zuchtkuh Warda, ihre heftigste Gegnerin im Mai 2007 die Anlage verließ. La Belle lebte zunächst mit ihrer Mutter und dem alten Zuchtpaar der Asiatischen Elefanten, Motek und Warda, im Zoo Ramat Gan. Im Dezember 2011 wurde beobachtet, wie Motek, La Belles Vater, ihre Mutter erneut gedeckt hat. Über ihren Vater Motek hat La Belle etliche Halbgeschwister, von denen keines mehr im Safaripark lebt. Nach der Abgabe von Wered und ihrer Schwester Vivi im Mai 2007 hielt sich nur noch La Belles Halbbruder Pili in Ramat Gan auf, der einige Monate nach ihr geboren wurde. Sie wuchs mit ihm auf, ehe er im Oktober 2010 an den Zoo Gaziantep in die Türkei abgegeben wurde. Da ihr Vater auf der Anlage lebt, ist zu erwarten, dass auch La Belle nicht auf Dauer mit ihm auf einer Anlage bleiben wird - allerdings hat es gerade in Ramat Gan, zumindest bei den Afrikanischen Elefanten schon mehrere Fälle von Inzucht gegeben. Anfang August 2013 brachte La Belle selbst ein Kalb von Motek, ihrem Vater, zur Welt, das Latangi genannt wurde. Das Kuhkalb wurde schon bald von La Belles eigener Mutter La Petite beansprucht, die es selbst säugen wollte. Erst nach einigen Tagen scheint nun auch die Mutter La Belle bei der Betreuung und Versorgung ihres Kalbes zum Zuge zu kommen. Zwei Monate nach der Geburt von Latangi brachte auch La Belle's Mutter La Petite ein Kuhkalb zur Welt, das den Namen Lalana erhielt. Das Problem im Falle der Inzuchtvermeidung bei der "La Petite- Familie" ist das hohe Alter des Elefantenbullen Motek. Einerseits rechnet man nicht damit , dass er angesichts seines hohen Alters noch sexuell aktiv ist, was aber nicht zutreffend ist und andererseits kann man ihm und der alten Kuh Warda die besonders zu bedauern ist, da sie all ihrer Töchter beraubt wurde, eine Umplatzierung nicht mehr zumuten. Literatur *Zoo Ramat Gan, IL: Geburt: 0,1, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 9 (Mai 2006), S. 19 (zu La Petites Geschichte und der Geburt ihrer Tochter La Belle). *Joachim Endres: Elefanten in Israel - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 1-8 (hier: S. 2-3 - über La Petite und ihre Tochter). Weblinks *La Belle at Ramat Gan Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Ramat Gan Safari, Fotos und Informationen u.a. über La Belle auf www.asianelephant.net. *רעידת אדמה: הפילים הזדווגו לעיני המבקרים, Artikel zum Deckakt von Motek bei La Petite auf www.ynet.co.il. *Video: Elephant Born in Safari Park, Bericht über die Geburt von La Belles erstem Nachwuchs auf www.israelnationalnews.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan